york_region_transitvivafandomcom-20200215-history
York Region Transit Aurora/Newmarket area GO Shuttles
220/221 Aurora GO Shuttles 220 Aurora North GO Shuttle and 221 Aurora South GO Shuttle were shuttle routes operated by YRT in Aurora, ON. Basic Route 220 mainly served the northwestern and northern Aurora communities, while route 221 mainly served the southwestern and southeastern Aurora communities, both routes connecting them to Aurora GO Station. History Routes 220 and 221 started operating at the same time, and operated together. They served all corners of Aurora, connecting them to the GO station on Wellington St. In September 2005, a major route restructuring in the Aurora area rerouted the 31 Aurora North and 32 Aurora South routes along Wellington, right past the GO station. Since this now duplicated 220 and 221 respectively, the 2 routes were eliminated. Vehicles Routes 220 and 221 saw a mix of 30ft service provide by Orion I or SLF-230 and 35ft service provided by SLF-235. 222 Aurora-Newmarket GO Shuttle 222 Aurora-Newmarket GO Shuttle is a shuttle route operated by YRT in Newmarket and Aurora, ON. Basic Route 222 mainly serves Stonehaven Ave., Hollidge Ave., John West Way, and Mary St. This route serves the northern Aurora and southeastern Newmarket communities, connecting them to Aurora GO Station. History A branch of 34 was operating along a similar route to Aurora GO Station. Although this branch did not technically run along most of the major route, it was still classified (and signed) as 34. In September 2006, YRT decided to turn this branch into a GO Shuttle route, running on almost the same route, but rerouting it along a portion of route 31's looping. In 2007, YRT announced that GO Shuttles would allow passengers to get off before a GO Station in the AM, and on after the station in the PM. This allows people to use them as a regular YRT bus. YRT warns that if the GO train is cancelled, or there are no passengers at the GO station, the run will be cancelled. The aftermath of the 2011-2012 YRT/Viva strike had a negative effect on ridership on this route, as passengers with access to cars would now rather drive to the nearest GO station. Route 222 was declared fully accessible in December 2012. The 2013 Annual Service Plan originally had the route discontinued, however this was never implemented due to concerns from connecting GO train passengers. Vehicles Route 222 is primarily a 30ft route, and uses E-Z Rider II/BRT/MAX. Occasionally an Arboc Spirit of Mobility bus may provide service. Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 222.png 223 Newmarket GO Shuttle 223 Newmarket GO Shuttle is a shuttle route operated by YRT in Newmarket, ON. Basic Route 223 mainly serves Sawmill Valley Dr., Sandford St., and Lorne Ave. This route serves the southern Newmarket communities, connecting them to Newmarket GO Station. History Route 223 started in September 2005 along its present route. No major changes have taken place on this route. In 2007, YRT announced that GO Shuttles would allow passengers to get off before a GO Station in the AM, and on after the station in the PM. This allows people to use them as a regular YRT bus. YRT warns that if the GO train is cancelled, or there are no passengers at the GO station, the run will be cancelled. The aftermath of the 2011-2012 YRT/Viva strike had a negative effect on ridership on this route, as passengers with access to cars would now rather drive to the nearest GO station. Route 223 was declared fully accessible in December 2012. The 2013 Annual Service Plan originally had the route discontinued, however this was never implemented due to concerns from connecting GO train passengers. Vehicles Route 223 is primarily a 30ft route, and uses E-Z Rider II/BRT/MAX. Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 223.png